Under the Full Moon
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: after Blood and Chocolate about a year. Vivian and Gabriel are happy together , until a rouge wolf had his eyes on Gabriel's prize , but why . Better than it sounds, i promise.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first Blood and Chocolate ficcie. But I have read that book and I WANT a fucking sequel . WHO WITH ME ! lol , but really I adore this book and I normally write Cowboy Bebop fiction , but I 've decide to make an exception to my rule of Not writing anything but anime fiction.

Anyway enjoy and pretty please review.

Forgive the super shitty grammar.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian sat contently beside her mother Esme , happily watching Gabriel kick everyone's ass in pool. She admired the sleek muscle the flexed an relaxed under the then wife beater top. It had been two months since she and Gabriel had officially become alpha male and female.

At first Vivian had been reluctant , hating Gabriel for his arrogance and unquestioned command over the rest of the pack , but now she had come to respect it and she had come to respect Gabriel as her life mate. After her relation with Aiden had gone up in flames and had almost left her as a half wolf , half human beast , Vivian had realized Gabriel was her true mate. Not only would she never have to worried constantly about hiding her true from , which she loved so intensely , she was granted his love and security along with unrestrained passion and devotion. Gabriel truly has the half of Vivian she had been searching for in Aiden

" Did you hear me ?"

Vivian jumped a little , suddenly feeling Gabriel's hand on her back and his voice in her ear , she had been daydreaming , or night dreaming considering it was 9 o clock. .

"What ?"

She turned to Gabriel and smiled her most seduction grin.

" I am going to play one more game with the boys alright you can head home it you wanna , you lookin a little bit drained ."

Vivian considered. She turned to her mother Esme , who shrugged with indifference.

" Yeah , I guess I will head on out , I am feeling a little whipped."

Gabriel grinned at her , leaned into her ear so only she could hear.

"I hope I had nothing to do what that."

Vivian shuddered at her warm breath fluttering on her neck and swiveled her bar stool so that his body as in-between her legs.

" Not at all ."

She voice was laced with sarcasm as he pushed herself off the chair and headed for the door , but not before Gabriel called out her name.

"To remember me by."

He tossed her his heavy jacket in one easy throw halfway across the bar and into her arms.

" See you tonight , Gabby."

She teased as her walked out the door , and into the gravel parking lot where she passed Gabriel's motorcycle. Sighing Vivian place the leather jacket on her body , over her skin tight blue jeans and mid-drift baring green t-shirt. She let Gabriel's scent drown her as she walked slowly but surely home , enjoying the feel of the mellow night in Maryland.

Yet she was not to enjoy the night in peace.

Barely fifteen minutes after she had turned the corner on a main street , Vivian felt a presence behind her. At first she assumed it was Gabriel playing one of his little tricks on her but she did not smell the fumes of a motorcycle. Nor did she hear the familiar rumble of an engine , and there was no way Gabriel would have left his precious baby at Tooley's not matter how much he proved his dominance there.

Vivian felt her body tense and strain as she stretched her lupine senses farther and farther into the tonight. Yet still she only the twitching of her wolf sense. Easily she let it go , drifting back into her daydream about running under the full moon with Gabriel again.

Yet now tapping ripped her form her dreams.

Footsteps 

Vivian thought beginning to grow paranoid with herself. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she consciously willed her muscles to bunch under her soft veil of skin into solid fleshed.

"It's not Funny any more Gabriel"

Vivian growled into the night. Normally when Gabriel pulled these jokes on her , he would have come out laughing by now. Yet deep in down inside Vivian knew it wasn't Gabriel who stalked her tonight , it was a stranger , one of the Five would never have been able to hold back now , this night stalker was someone else , someone Vivian wasn't really dying to meet.

Taking a deep breath she turned to meet her night stalker and found nothing but fluid air.

" Who's Gabriel ."

a voice called out from right behind Vivian.

888888888888888888

okay that was the first chaoter , I hope yall enjoyed but review kk !


	2. The Calling

Hola party people , sorry it took me so fucking long to update ! Yeah but I was looking for someone to model our mystery man after and I wanted a contrast to Gabriel so I was looking for a Blondie. Yeah so the dud in the story is kinda modeled after Travis Fimmel and Ryan Gosling. Kinda like the Travis innocence and shit but the Ryan character of a lil rough n tumble , But you'll see.

But Travis and Ryan are very loosely incorporated in our desperado.

XOXOXOXo LOUV LUV

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian spun on her heel to meet the voice that had called out to her.

A man.

Instinctively she unleashed a blood curdling scream that every loup garou at Tooley's was sure to here. The face she meet was strikingly handsome yet still a shock to her system as Vivian felt her feet back shuffling to get away from the figure. He reached out to her , she screamed again , this time louder and more terrified than ever.

" Who the hell are you ?"

Vivian kept stepping backwards until she had putt at least six feet of distance between her and beautiful stranger. She gasped as her backed away smelling the air for Gabriel and the rescue cavalry. But instead of the normal spicy scent of Gabriel she inhaled the foreign scent of the man .

Loup garou 

" Don't you know who I am ?"

His voice was tender , it surprised Vivian , too tender for a man who follow girls on their way home. His voice was a medium deep with a slight rasp as through he were a smoker. For a brief instant in time Vivian imagine his lips on her. Knowing somewhere that his taste would be dark and powerful , seductive . His kiss would be passionate and heavy , a kiss without a trace of that innocence , that his face portrayed.

She examined him , wondering if she could attack successfully , his body was supple and slender. She could tell even in the shadows of the ill-lit streets his shoulders were insanely broad and taunt with muscles that stretched along his flat belly those muscles seemed to dance under the golden skin underneath his gray t-shirt and wore out denim jacket. His legs were long , thigh muscles ached against the tight fabric of his army fatigues . Vivian knew without knowing that this man had traveled from afar , his carried the Western wind and in his face there was no effort to try and conceal his foreign nature to Maryland.

That face was borrowed from a angel , a battle fallen angel. His face was angular and chiseled , his lips were curvy and invitingly soft looking , his nose was masculine and strong yet not bulky but flowed smoothly among the beauty of his face , his eye brows were dark brown contrasting with the lively brown blonde of his overly long tresses which were held back by a simply rubber band. But his most striking feature were of course his eyes. They pierce at Vivian's heart with his sea foam green coloring , those eyes held years of pain and longing and other memories Vivian dare not ask of.

" No ! Why the hell are you following me ?"

He took a step forward with his muscled arms out held. Vivian took another leap backwards and unleashed a second glass shattering scream.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER."

He looked confused in that sweet angelic way of his.

" Wait. I just wanna talk. You really don't know who I am ?"

His dark browns were fixed in a concerned expression.

" Why the fuck would I know you ? your freaking following me home ?"

" But you called me here ? I hear you , I know it was you , you pulled me to you Vivian in your dreams. "

For a second Vivian thoughts she could drown in those eyes , in all their crystal clearness. But that instant was over the moment she saw the mount of black fur in front of her face.

" GABRIEL "

Vivian's scream as only a whimper as the sound's of Gabriel's snarling grew louder and louder. Apparently he had heard Vivian's screaming back at Tooley's was now here to her rescue along with her entire family.

From behind her Esme tugged her daughter away from the growing fight back to the safety of Gabriel's motorcycle which was haphazardly parked up onto the curb. Vivian looked around to see Rudy , Ulf who was holding Gabriel's clothing , Willem , Finn and Greg , all of them looked on as Gabriel brutalized Vivian's stranger.

" Mom ! What the hell is he doing ."

Esme didn't answer , but her eyes grew wider.

All Vivian speculation was confirmed. Her stranger had morphed. His jeans were ripped and only half way throw off his stunning wolf form. His shirt was only a memory in a bloodied heap on the sidewalk. He was arguably the most beautiful wolf Vivian had ever seen. His fur was long like his hair and a deep russet with shone with a hypnotizing glow. Yet underneath the length and weighting of his luxurious pelt it was clear that his body was nothing but pure muscle.

CRUNCH.

Vivian's train of thought was broken by the unmistakable sound of Gabriel's jaw locking on the stranger's enormous paw. The Fight was almost over and it seemed the angelic loner was crowned loser. Despite the beautiful darkness of his coat , blood could still be seen clearly. Both front paws were leaking blood with restrain , and a gash was flooding blood into the loner's left eye. Gabriel's dark fur seemed untouched other than one bite that promised to give him a new earring hole.

The two wolf's struck each other once again and backed off . Gabriel panted lightly as butt the stranger allowed a long pink tongue to be exposed to the night air , he was tiring. Yet he fought back with vigor. His snarling mouth filled with hungry teeth managed to bit into Gabriel's chest right below his windpipe. But Gabriel's anger at this display was overpowering. With effortless motion Gabriel used his gripe on the mahogany wolf's throat the lift his body and slam him into the cement skull hitting first.

Vivian cringed and struggled in her mother's hold as she found herself wanting to flock to the long wolf's side. But now her angelic stranger was a lifeless heap on the ground , still in his wolf fur a sign he wasn't dead. In Vivian's focus on the other wolf she missed Gabriel change and toss on his pants before running to her.

" Vivian ? Baby , are you alright ?"

His green eyes were blazing with concern. Vivian blinked and finally come to focus on the scene around her. Gabriel was cupping her face and leaning in closing to witness her every moment. Vivian blinked and raised her eyebrows forming word in her mind but none on her tongue.

" Did he hurt you ?"

Vivian finally remembered how to speak, Gabriel's voice was so clear and beautiful , Vivian fell in love all over again. But then she looked to the broke body of the lone wolf which was being collected by Ulf and Willem , everyone else was surrounding them. Vivian knew she should have felt a rush of pride. Gabriel came in like a knight in shining armor saving her from the big bad monster.

" No . He wasn't going to . he didn't , he kept on saying thing. Gabriel he said I called him , what does that him ? I didn't call anybody ! "

" Whoa. Slow down Viv , it's fine we're all here , it's gonna be all right."

Gabriel's arms locked around Vivian , blocked out all thought of the new wolf , leaving only he wolf , the one she had called , Gabriel.

888888888888888888888888

Shit ending yes I know , but it's like 12:49 high in Cali so I am going to pass out. Leave me a nice review out I know the Grammar is shit and the story is shit but the next Chappie is so much better ! I promise. I just wanted to get this chapter before my mother and I go up to San Franciso for the next 2 weeks and I don't know if I can get e-net on my apple. Anyway.

Love all my reviews and give me a review , a get weel and a belated birthday wish ( june 13 )


	3. A Night in Shing Amor

Okay first things first. Sorrrry to all my readers , but I was looking in the book and realized in the end of the book the pack moves to Virginia!!! I know iam so sorry!. Because I realize the plot conflict if they did stay in Maryland , the biggest problem Aiden so yeah sorry bout that !

But I am going to clear that up in this chappie.

And in the last chapter I wrote the Gabbie's eyes were green were their really blue , sorry about that.

Also this chapter is totally devoted to setting up the relationship between Vivian and Gabriel. I think iam going to need a strong foundation for the rest of the story. Anyway. Love Love.

88888888888888888888888888888

Vivian fidgeted in bed beside Gabriel, sleep eluded her as her tried to find a comfortable spot in bed, but with no relief. Finally she gave up was settled for playing with Gabriel's hair. She found a tiny scrape of comfort in the thick dark slightly curled locks. Even though Vivian knew she was safe , there in her room curled against Gabriel broad yet sleek back she couldn't stop a tingling in her spine the made her more than uneasy.

The night sky cast shadows over the décor of her room that she now shared with Gabriel , without looking Vivian knew morning would arrive in a few short hours. Perhaps then she would feel better. Yet despite the protection the Gabriel offered as her mate and his position as alpha what the lone had said shook her , it was true she had been having dreams but she hadn't ever called out to another wolf.

"Vive.."

Gabriel grumbled as he rolled over the capture Vivian's smaller frame in a protective embrace. His blue eyes sleepily yet intense. Vivian forced a smile as he watched her with tired interest. He had just arrived home a few hours ago , the lone wolf had caused a stir in the pack , Gabriel had to go with Finn and Williem to make sure they could handle him , at least until morning. That had made Vivian even more nervous, knowing Gabriel wouldn't be there is lull her asleep.

" Gabriel, I am nervous."

Vivian cuddled even deeper in his arms seeking his strength .

" About the wolf ? ."

Gabriel opened his eyes slightly more as he was beginning to catch onto Vivian emotion, as she nodded against the thick muscle the layered his torso.

" He said things, He kept saying I pulled him to me, But I didn't I didn't called for anyone."

When Vivian mentioned that the other wolf had called to her Gabriel's hold around Vivian's waist tighten about ten notches. Vivian sighed , she hated appearing nervous in front of Gabriel but she couldn't shaking the way every hair on her body stood on end when she even thought of the other wolf and worst of all she was sure Gabriel could smell her fear and almost excitement about the strange wolf.

" I know baby , it'll be fine we're moving out tomorrow and then we'll be in Virginia. We'll take care of it there."

Vivian nodded but also sighed deeply.

" Gabriel it feels like we're taking a new problem to a new home, we don't know anything about this wolf, I mean what the hell does he what with me ?"

Vivian's eyebrows were knitted together trying hard to figure out what she was going to do , when she felt Gabriel nuzzle into her neck with soft , tender kisses. Despite Vivian's want to stay serious and work out her mental knots , Gabriel's love was to inviting to ignore.

" Gabriel."

Her word came out more groan than hint for him to back off. Yet Gabriel seemed to understand as he always did and moved away from Vivian's neck to place a gentle though passionate kiss on Vivian's mouth before withdrawing to stare Vivian in the eye.

" You know I would **never** let anything happen to you right? You're **my** mate and that means I'll give my life for you if that's what it take, but I'll be dead before I see you even remotely in harm's way. Okay ?"

His words stunned and surprised Vivian. Gabriel's love was purer than any human's could have ever been, Vivian saw that now . She nodded through a grin and curled her body has physically possible to Gabriel as she allowed his embrace to guard her from troubling thoughts. At least for the night.

88888888888

Did yall likey ? I hope so. Anyway…. Yeah so I am going to be back home on Saturday so I can get back to fast updates then.

Lov lov .


	4. The Rouge

_8888888888888888888888_

omg ! iam so sorry it took me so long to update , but I promise this is going to be any only other big scale story for the rest of the year along with Retro Remedy and As the Fallen Rise ( both in Cowboy Bebop anime if you wanna check them out , anyway , this chapter is completely in the view our mysterious man , who receives a name in this chapter. But this chapter is essential to the step of the rest of the story

888888888888888888888

She Running 

_Running _

_My lungs are poundings _

_I must reach her _

_The lunewolf_

_She beckons for me _

_Howls my name , dancing in her pelt underneath the night glow. _

_Lune Wolf _

_She calls for me _

_I must claim what is mine_

_In the book of the Moon …_

_Lunewolf: the she-wolf who is superior. No mere silver bullet will kill her , in her year of eighteen _

_The lunewolf will call her mate from afar _

_And he will answer the call to join her , together they will roam together , and inherit the earth from the homo sapien sapiens if they choose so . _

_Together the world of loup garou will be unite in the rise of our kind. _

_The meek shall inherit the earth. _

_In her dreams she howls my name _

_I am coming lunewolf _

_She calls me my name : _

_Mika_

_Mika_

_I am coming for you , lunewolf _

8888888888888888

okay there you have it , from here the story will pick up anyway . REVIIIIEW IF YOU WANNT MORE CHAPPIES FASTER.

PS : His na,e is pronounced Mike-Cas

Mikas


	5. Moving into New Territory PT 1

I am having a bicth time , first my computer goes crazy , then I lose all my Documents and I mean it for real when I say I had this chapter ready to go for posting but now , as iam sure you can tell from the delay I have to start all over again so all you faithful reades thanks you for patience and please keep on reading.

cries in shame…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian woke up in bed alone.

She yawned and stretched with a more wolf like style than human , rolling over to inhale Gabriel's body scent. The faintest mark of his body heat was left beneath the covers as Vivian snuggled into his side of the bed for the last time in this house , nestled in suburban Virginia. And on top of all this bullshit of moving now Vivian had to deal with her stalker-ish now wolf who although was arrestingly handsome, seemed to be missing a few hinges in his door. Vivian just rubbed her eyes hard as she remembered how Gabriel as had told the wolf was being handle. She didn't even want to begin to get into that one, she was just sure that The Five were treating him with the respect.

Sighing Vivian thought about the binding ceremony that was quickly approaching with next week's moon, pushing away her troubling thoughts. It was the ceremony that would bind her and Gabriel together as life mates official and give them full leadership over their pack. Vivian as a little girl had sat at Esme's lap listening to how wonderful it was to intertwine your very heart with the one you love…

Yawning Vivian, took one last inhale of warm sandalwood and soap from Gabriel and rolled out of bed , looking around her now barren room. Her closet was empty, all her clothes waiting downstairs in the hallway to be loaded up. Her walls the testament to ever show she had ever inhabited this room. Sunlight flooded the room anyway compensating for the absence of electricity. Lighting the entire room completely, revealing every dent or ding in the walls.

All around her Vivian saw memories. A time when she had hated Gabriel and the moment she had first beckoned him into her bed. Smiling Vivian glanced back beside her bed were she had lain her clothes for the road trip to the new Maryland Estate: super baggy jeans, tank top and baseball cap.

" VIVIAN ! YOU UP GET … NEEDING SOME HELP DOWN HERE !"

Esme's loud yet still sultry voice carrying to Vivian, breaking her train of thought, from nostalgia. Vivian rolled her eyes , wryly thinking , even if she had been asleep that sure as hell would have woken her up.

"YEAH! BE RIGHT DOWN."

"HURRY UP !"

Vivian growled loudly as she whipped off her PJ's and slipped into her clothes. Perhaps for the big move.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Get him damnit !"

Greg cursed as Mikas jerked against the control bar, viciously snapping his neck in ever possible direction trying to rid himself of it's choking power. Yet Greg pulled the bar tighter still, slowly suffocating Mikas. Mikas, did give the young wolf credit though he had balls for even being about to half way handle Mikas, but Mikas wasn't here to fight with the young pup, was he to claim his lunewolf he wanted he and nothing else.

But for now this obstacle was enough to chew on.

It seemed as though the entire was upon Mikas, dragging him towards his new traveling crate, a tiny box that would barely fit a German Shepherd, let alone a full gown wolf larger than a Great Dane. The hostility towards him crackled in the air :their pack was moving, had Mikas arrived any later he might have missed them. Yet Mikas understood why, it was evident his interest in Vivian and she was alpha female, this pack would be anything to protect their own. He had arrived just in time. But he would also do anything to claim his mate.

" I swear to god , somebody get a tranquilizer , his bastard is about rip my arm off! Willem !"

Greg was almost on the ground fighting against Mikas' reckless jerks against the collar, which was cutting deeper in his neck, blood staining the crude metal around his neck about to kill him. But he couldn't give a rat's ass all that matter was getting this collar off from around his neck. Dropping himself to the ground, Mikas did a belly round and jerked himself backwards, ripping the bars from Greg's hands.

Baring his jaws savagely, Mikas clamped on the bar, smashing the metal between his jaws , ignoring how some of the metal shreds sliced into his tongue and gums. With a very bear like roar Mikas charged Greg, barely deflected by the kick to the face he suffered. With bloodied tongue and teeth, Mikas bit down into the smooth yielding flesh of Greg's ankle, locking his jaw against the teenager's violent struggle.

Ulf, Willem and Finn sprang into attack, launching themselves all at once at the huge wolf clamped onto Greg. Finn delivered a malevolent kick to Mikas' head that made his vision go black and white several times before the world came back in blood tinted vision. Ulf, using busying himself, beating Mikas' back with the control leash , while Willem in wolf form was ripping away at Mikas' soft underbelly.

The sun beat down on all the wolves battle on the hard dusty ground, the scent of Mikas' blood hung heavy over the brawl like a storm cloud, yet so did Mikas' will to fight. It was important he show them he was strong enough to battle… Strong enough to challenge Gabriel for his mate.

In the middle of all the action, Mikas managed to miss Gabriel driving up on his bike, only to park the machine and charge Mikas, but by the time Mikas caught sight of the ebony fur it was to late to do anything.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian lifted the heavy box onto her shoulder with a grunt of effort after she and her mother went through their regular morning banter about why unbuttered toast kicked buttered toast's ass. She would missing walking on those stairs every morning to walk in and talk with her mother about the most arbitrary bullshit on the planet.

Both she and her mother were now, however loading the same plates they had just been eating off of into crates and boxes to be moved to a new and strange place. But ever-caring Gabriel had assured her it was be a heaven on earth for the pack.

It was strange how attached a wolf got to his or her den after time, after memories were built, trust for the home, Vivian mused.

Vivian began to lazily stroll to the other end of the house until she heard the unmistakable sound of a wolf fight. The Growling grew overwhelming as Vivian walked nearer and nearer to the scene. Almost all of the of the growls she heard she could easily recognized except for one…

Vivian cursed loudly as she crashed through the front door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay Iam going to end this chapter here and I might take it down for revising but I really really really wanted to get the chapter up tonight beucase so long of the delay, anyway.Love all of you and Update coming very soon.

REVIEW PLEASE !


	6. Blood Boils in the Suns

This chapter is in the story to wrap up the final scene at the old house before they move to Virginia. Also it is meant to just let yall get a look at how Gabriel truly feels about Mikas.

Enjoy and Review.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian gasped aloud as she saw Gabriel fly into Mikas. She had never seen Gabriel so intensely aggressive before, this made his anger towards Aiden when he had almost killed her seem like a passing annoyance. But now as he practically ripped Mikas' arm from it's socket Vivian saw his true anger. It radiating from him like a sizzling heat from a roaring furnace. His large menacing fangs were bared as blood covered razors gleamed like tiny death banners in the high sun and his muscles clearly bunched underneath his thick black pelt.

The look on his face was pure hatred as he charged Mikas. The golden red wolf turned on Gabriel with equal fury, as they made impact on one another a strange and horrifying symphony of roars and growls hung in the air above the sound of ripping fur and skin.

" Gabriel !"

Vivian found herself yelling for the fighting to stop but her voice was lost over the encouraging bellowing of Ulf , Williem , Greg and Finn. All four of them were covered in dirt and Vivian was positive they were responsible for some of wounds that marred Mikas' body. Their face were alight with the glee of watching Gabriel tear Mikas several new assholes. And Gabriel had no problem with it whatsoever as he continued to bash Mikas into the ground.

In one sweep of overwhelming power and speed Mikas spun on Gabriel and slashed his nose, blood instantly gushing over Gabriel's face. Stunned by the pain that slammed into his face Gabriel gave a savage growl and rushed Mikas, grabbing him by the neck, twisting his body so that Mikas was whipped over Gabriel's back and landed nose first in the dirt with a resounding crack informing the entire pack his nose was broken, most likely in several different places.

The brutality made Vivian sick.

" Gabriel! STOP!"

Vivian shoved her way through the Five and launched herself to the front of the crowd. Gabriel skidded to a stop where she stood in front of Mikas, who lay on the ground panting furiously and attempting to push himself off the ground after several times of falling back down. Finally Gabriel and Mikas backed away from each other but maintained eye contact, challenging one another to even move a muscle. Gabriel's blue eyes were alight with malice and coldness towards the wolf and Mikas' sea foam eyes were likewise colored by sinister intent. Even as Gabriel changed back to the form of a naked man he still locked gazes with the other wolf. Vivian could feel their energy all around her body surge and powerful almost erotic with it's potent waves cascading around her. The wolf in her love their display of violence and battle for supremacy yet the girl in her hated that the strange wolf was meet with such force.

" Vivian?"

Gabriel's voice was strained by anger, his clenched fist and furrowed brow clear evidence. But she was tempted to slap him in the middle of her once rage. She crossed her arms in front of her body like a invisible fortress around her and the lone wolf to deflect Gabriel's withering gaze. When Vivian answer she was even a bit surprised at how convincingly angry she sounded.

" What the hell are you doing ? We don't know this wolf, why are you attacking like a hormonal puppy?"

"Vivian, he is an _outsider_."

He stressed the word outsider like it was a curse.

"That doesn't mean he is evil or here to treat us with hostility and yet here you are about to kill him, Shit Gabriel what if he is a member of a neighboring pack? Then what? This is bullshit you can't just attack him like that?"

Gabriel maintained his furious look but Vivian knew he was thinking about what she had said. He couldn't just attack him without knowing was he had come here, hell he may not even be looking for there pack. Gabriel growled low in his throat before snatching up his pair of pants where they lay helplessly entangled in the sun warmed dirt.

"Still he cornered you. Didn't he?"

Vivian puffed her cheeks but didn't argue. Gabriel did have a point. Right as she was about to point out that he hadn't physical harmed her, she heard a ragged couch behind her. She turned her body to look and sure enough it was Mikas. More beautiful than she remembered him. Vivian blink, at her own thoughts , where did that come from…

Mikas was standing but barely, his body bruised and bloody all over. That wild thick and matted blond hair that could almost pass for brown was bloodied and dangling in his face. In the heat of the sun , Vivian saw his body was sinewy was still large and powerful in his mass. His torso long and finely tapered with muscle as were his long sweeping arms and bulging leg muscles that strained to hold his body upright. He was sleek and beautiful , even while wounded and delirious panting for the slightest breath, his whole from was glorious in it's being, temptation embodied , every perfected inch of him. Especially his naked manhood that Vivian fought to keep her gaze from. The lightly dusted hair that trickled from his navel to the dark gather of hair at the apex of his thighs , dared Vivian.. she snapped he gaze to his face.

His skin was a pasty and pale no doubt from his struggle with her pack, but still held traces of it's warm golden coloring. But most striking were his large attentive eyes, pale and haunting in their murky aqua green depths. His chapped lips moved as if to make words following by a hardly understandable rasp of voice.

" Vivian…lunewolf."

Vivian furrowed he brow in questioning by stopped herself as Mikas teetered dangerously on his feet. He head flopping on his chest as he knee gave out making him stumble backwards and then forwards, a punch-drunken dance in the dirt pathway before , Mikas' head tilted to sky and he fell back with a resounding thud.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

HA HA HA HA

Another cliffhanger, but the chapter is longer and more descriptive !

Yeah aren't yall happy and we get a bit more in depth to Mikas.

I wanted to give yall a update tonight because I am not Soring Break so here it is folk. Hope yall enjoy , I am working on the chaoter as fast as I can so

Review!11


	7. Into the Earthen Ground

Hello, Hello

Iam back and this chapter is without question the most sexual , lengthy and best put together.

I feel like a fairy godmother giving you guys the Fluff and drama you crave. Anway this chapter gives HUGE set-up about how Vivian and Mikas interact.

Enjoy this LOOOOONNNNNGGGG awaited update and Review !

Xoxoxoxoox

Jadedghostgurl

Disclaimer : I owe none of the A.C.K. characters but MIKAS is 100 my character.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian stormed out onto the porch , medical kit in hand , she was absolutely fuming with rage. Gabriel had his nerve, they hadn't even been in the new house for a solid day and he was already ordering her about. She knew he was trying to be sweet but the entire day she had been annoyed at him.

He hadn't even looked truly sorry at brutalizing the wolf.

The whole fight with Mikas had gotten under her skin. She just couldn't believe Gabriel had snapped like that. Her annoyance was finally pushed for the edge when Gabriel had forbidden her to go see if the wolf was even all right. Where the fuck did he get his nerve ! Vivian was not one to be ordered around, not by Gabriel and not by anymore. They weren't even officially mated yet and still he acted like they were a married human couple, there was still two weeks until their bonding ceremony . Vivian growled beneath her breath as she strutted out to the old storm cellar the previous owners had built but never finished.

That was where the Five had been keeping Mikas. She could practically smell his open wounds and his leaking fluid from where she stood. As she approached the basement, she sighed softly inhaling the smell of earth and blood ,a heady mixture that called out to wolf in her. She finally reached the door that reminded her of a scar in the middle of the green-ness that was the yawn, she walked right through med. Kit in hand disappearing like a ghost into the den.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Mikas lie in his cage , or lie down as best he could, his throat hot with thirst and his belly clenched with hunger , his body stiff and hardly able to move paralyzed with pain and soreness. But his mind was he could not stop dreaming of her, goddess divine.

The to young men where across the room, one was the boy he attacked the other was the wolf who had viciously torn at his underbelly which was now raw and painful. They stared at him with eyes clouded by hatred and dying for him to try make and attack, just so they could rip the life away from his very body. Tethered to his cage by a rope tied around his throat that practically bonded his head to the side of the cage, Mikas was going nowhere. His head was light from the uncomfortable position, held far too high, forcing him to half sit and half lie down, yet how he longed to rest his head on his paws. His eyes were long cloudy slits in his battered wolf face. His tongue hung out from the side of his shattered muzzle , it looked dried and heavy, swollen as it dangled lifelessly from his mouth.

Suddenly Mikas heard a sound, it was soft but angry.

" Greg , Willem ? Where are you doing to him ? what is with this entire pack ?"

" Hey ! Look at my ankle he is vicious man are you crazy, we let him go and he'll kill us !"

Vivian fumed she hated it when they were bullheaded, she sure as fuck would kill them to if they had cornered her like that. His watched Mikas in his caged , cramped and his head strapped to the side of the cage with a rope strung as tightly as a noose. His massive body was pressed painfully against the bars of the crate. Vivian's temper took a dangerous turn for the Greg and Willem

" Listen, you little pups, you have 5 second to leave or your going to look twice as bad as he does, you guys have no right to treat him like this and you are not going to keep abusing him. Got it ?"

" Like hell , where leaving you here you have any idea what Gabriel will do to us ? I am leaving so you can get hot over wolf boy over there, sorry Vivian but …"

Vivian sprang on Greg , and bit his shoulder hard with her elongated fangs, not enough to wound him , but without question enough for him to get the point. As for Willem she also turned on him and delivered a stolid punch to his arm.

" GET OUT or I will tear you a new ass hole the size of a Venus ! After I am done you morons, Gabriel is going to look like a pissed off fucking nine year old girl compared to ass kicking I am going to serve you."

Greg yelped in pain and opened his mouth to say some smart ass remark but thought better when Vivian growled a promise and looked between her and Mikas. With a final angry huff , the two turned and left the cellar, tried with no success to hide who sacred and shocked they really whereon their way to the mouth of the cellar. Then they were swiftly loping up the embankment, going to plead their case with Gabriel.

Vivian waited till they were out of ear shot to turn back to Mikas.

He looked cramped and small inside the camp, his fur was mated, Vivian could already tell he was going to take some time to patch up. Before she could stop the thought she had a mental image of Gabriel simply festering in the house, she knew he wouldn't come out here desperate not to seem jealous. Good, let it bother him maybe he would learn not to order her about all the time.

Shaking the thought , she turned to Mikas who was looking at her with wide expectant eyes. He was walking a feeble attempt to stand and not succeeding very much, but he looked proud and beautiful yet bloodied.

" Hello, I am Vivian…."

Vivian didn't quite know what to say as she strided over to the cage, focused on Mikas as he scanned her body taking in her boots and hip hugger jeans and white tank top. Her polite greeting wasn't convincing in the least , Mikas had just watched her bold-face cuss out her pack mates in a very non-ladylike way. And yet Vivian wasn't sure if he was checking her out or sizing her up, but pushed the though aside and focused on how to get him not to run or attack , or both.

Clearing her throat , Vivian squatted on the ground in front of the cage , gazing in his foamy green and blue eyes. He looked straight back at her, studying her every moment almost searching.

" Listen, I going to let you out of the cage and clean you up. Don't do anything stupid or else I'll drag you back. Got it ? lick your nose or something if you get me."

As if on que Mikas obeyed the slightly silly command. Swiftly his long heavy tongue lapped quickly at his nose and then as drawn back into his mouth with a careful slow-ness, a taunt. In involuntary response, Vivian felt an erotic shiver go over her body as she looked at him. Wonder what else he could do with that tongue in human form. Vivian smiled a little at him and unlocked the cage and reached in to unhooked Mikas' neck and the chains around his paws. Mikas gave her a wolf smile in thanks.

" Here are some clothes since my pack ripped yours to shreds."

With slow and delicate hands, Vivian laid out the clothes she had brought for him, and backed away to get the Med kit ready.

Mikas changed behind Vivian's back and knelt down to pick up the black pants laid out for him and nearly swooned. His head hurt to no end, when Vivian had untied him he longed to collapse in her arms , but he had to be careful. It was obvious Vivian was giving him only common courtesy but keeping him at a distance. He could smell the tension in her muscles, ready to pounce if need be. She was danger and beauty, loyal and brave everything a alpha wolf should be and more and she was his mate.

Slowly putting on the pants, Mikas groaned aloud it all hurt more than it should.

Vivian watched him out of the corner of her eye and almost went to help him when he swayed on his feet but didn't move. She was here to patch him up and leave, but she couldn't shake this empty feeling in her stomach, that somehow by being near him she was being drawn into a distant memory and being drawn into a trap. She needed to ask him about the first night, what the hell was all that about. She had at first been freaked out and slightly scared, feeling foolish for acting like a motherless cub at the first sign of danger, especially with Gabriel. She wanted her own answers, and she wanted them now.

" So… umm… you called me lunewolf, what did you mean ?"

She had meant for her voice to sound sure like a true alpha but instead it had could out far to weak, like a uncertain and shy question. Vivian ground her teeth, waiting for his reply.

Mikas blinked as he looked at Vivian as she turned to him, gesturing with her eyes to the cot Willem was using, she approached , still waiting for an answer.

Mikas gratefully stank to the ground looked at her, he would ease the truth to her , he didn't want her to leave him in a flight of fear and confusion, there was much he had to tell her.

" I thought you knew. Lunewolf is the name used for the most beautiful of wolves, it is a legend I've heard of. "

Vivian allowed a smug grinned to cross her face, so he was a smooth talker, she could handle that. Grabbing her kit, her crossed the room to him. He looked exhausted but Vivian still marveled in the unopposed beauty of his body. Long, lean, muscles under pale almost marble like skin that was hued in gold. His body was marred, gashes on his belly and arms. Gabriel's huge jaw marks were wrapped around his neck and ankle, blood was caked all over his body and fresh liquid was leaking out from his chest, trickling down to his stomach.

" Your gonna want to lie down for this."

Dragging a plastic chair over to the cot Mikas was repositioning himself on Vivian sat down beside the bed to survey the damage. Blood was everywhere, it's scent sticky and sweet in that metallic way.

"I can give you a tranquilizer or painkiller, you'll probably need it."

Despite herself Vivian felt her body reacting to Mikas' pure sex appeal as he propped himself up on his elbows to decline her tranquillizer offer but take up the Bayer pills lay out for him. He took a deep breath and laid his body back down and let Vivian begin the long slow process out stitching him up.

Vivian swallowed hard as she lowered herself to her knees besides where Mikas lie quietly. His body tense but his eyes trusting. First she began with the small cuts on his legs and on his belly. Watching , careful for his reactions to her care, his groans to the sting of antibiotics, the way his body jumped when her hands brushed over his nipple. The slightly trembling when her hands rested near his hard belly while she stitched her up. Throughout the entire process he was her quiet and willing patient, giving her short and laconic answers to her inquires about how his body felt. She sensed his reserved nature was more out of shyness than ill-will. Gentle, Vivian let her fingers travel over Mikas' skin feather light as she continued to heal him.

Mikas looked at Vivian a smile taunting his lips , but he refrained. He was contented to simply be in her presence. He couldn't tell her all he wanted , it would come in time, but he allowed himself was to adore the touch of her lithe fingers , running over his tender and bruised skin. Her warm breath fanning out against his muscles , making his heart dance with pleasure, his skin was getting Goosebumps.

He watched her curious eyes, and when she glanced up at him from time to time he saw her clever and guarded eyes. But most of all he fought his most primal and furious urge that throbbed and ached deep down in his belly to simply lean forward. Lean forward, as kiss her. Hard and Punishing while soft and gentle, the throb and ache that commanded him to lower her supple body to the earth floor of the cellar and claim her as his. Scorch her soul was his touch, to pull the symphony of pleasure from her beautiful mouth as a musician pulls strings to create a perfect harmony.

888888888888888888888888888888

Just outside the cellar , Gabriel stood, listening very carefully to Vivian and Mikas . Arousal permeated the air around him. Even at the mouth of the den , he could smell the scent of desire and earth around the two wolves. Gabriel swore he could hear the rhythmic pounding of Vivian's heart. Mikas' own lust for Vivian made the air around Gabriel heady and thick. There in the emerald field of the lawn Gabriel could feel many things coming from inside that den, the pure sexual urge both Vivian and Mikas felt for own another, normal for wolves their age but intensified a tenfold. He could sense behind the unabashed lust for Vivian a tenderness for her Mikas' felt.

But most threatening to Gabriel and what was making his hands shake in the darkness was the drive inside Mikas to claim Vivian. His want and need for her as his mate , his effect he had over Vivian, the internal pull they felt to one another. The pull only the closest of pack mates feel for each other. And Finally what terrified Gabriel was the fact what Mikas felt for Vivian was exactly what he felt for Vivian, and the fact Vivian was going to eventually have to choose.

8888888888888888888888

POW !111 AND WITH A KICK

Wut yall think bout that !

Yeah sexual tension ! goo me !

I really hoped yall enjoyed it a lot, I work really hard at this chapter to make to it good

Sooo gimmmeeee soooo reviewwwwsssss!

Hotness ! I am so fucking sugared up right now so pardon and preppy stupor.

Alright off to go drool over the hotties of the week : Matthew Foxxx , Matthew Fow and oh did I mention Matthew Fox……. Drooooooooooooolllllllssssssss!


End file.
